Oh God it's HIM!
by Technomaru
Summary: In this Semi-sequel to "Painting the Cul-De-Sac Green!" HIM takes a cue from the Gangreen Gang and invades another town... the town of MORALTON! And the only one who can stop HIM's rampage is none other than...Orel Puppington! Moral Orel/PPG X-over.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh God it's HIM!**

**Chapter 1: Him goes to Moralton**

Note: I DEFINATELY do not own Moral Orel or "The Powerpuff Girls" and by powerpuff girls I mean the american series and not the anime "Powerpuff Girls Z"

This fanfic takes place in the same world as "Painting the Cul De Sac GREEN!"

btw... IT'S THE 10TH ANNIVERSARY OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!

ALSO... THE AUTHOR IS NOT RESPONCIBLE FOR MAKING YOU READERS PISSED OFF DUE TO CONTENT!!!

--

**(*SPOILER ALERT* THIS FANFIC TAKES PLACE AFTER THE EPISODE "HONOR" SO OREL WILL HAVE A LIMP AFTER THE INCIDENT IN "NATURE PARTS 1 & 2" AND BLOCK POSABULE IS STILL LIVING WITH THE PUPPINGTONS )**

"THE CITY OF MORALTON!"

A town full of Protestant Christians who aren't quite innocent and moral... they mock homosexuals, teach their children to close their minds to anything non-Christian, disavow rational scientific explanations of the universe's origins as fiction and heresy, distance themselves from nature, dehumanize non-Christian faiths, and mocking the Catholic Church.

But one boy this story focuses on is 12 year old Orel Puppington, his permenant limp is caused by his father during a hunting trip but right now we're not focusing on him at the moment...

In another world that Moralton citizens assume to be "Hell" here dwells a being so evil and so foul, he cannot be named so he will be known as...HIM!

Him is doing his usual aerobics and then he feels extremely negative vibes and says, "Mmmmm.... I feel sweet negative vibes coming from somewhere in the outside world... I SHALL CHECK IT OUT!"

Him looks at a floating mirror and sees a image of Moralton and says, "Hmm... so much intolerance, so much hatred, so much corruption, one moral child but it's not important...oh what's this? A father who hates his "LOUSY STINKING DEAD END JOB?" And beats his kid on a daily basis... I'M GOING TO HAVE SOME FUN!"

**(Meanwhile in Moralton)**

Orel was playing with his "Supergod" toys with his best friend Doughy. Doughy then asks, "So your dad apparently likes the coach?" Orel nods and Doughy then says, "Yikes...Does that make him a "fairy-sexual?" Orel then says, "I don't even know Doughy, he is married to my mom and if I don't know better he might be Shapey's real father...but who's Block's real father?" Doughy then says, "Umm Orel, maybe those are the types of questions better left unexplained or else we might envoke someone's wrath!" Orel's mom then says, "Orel, time for dinner." Orel then says, 'Ok Mom!" And Orel walks back to his house while Doughy is left all alone...

After dinner, Orel then hears his dad drinking in his den as usual and Orel often wonders how his mind works. He prays for a better day and goes to bed.

**(The next day...a Sunday!)**

The Puppingtons (Orel, Clay, Bloberta, Shapey, and Block) go to Church and Reverend Putty delivers a Sermon that is guaranteed to make anyone piss their pants...

"THE RAPTURE! Yes people, the rapture! Also known as "Doomsday", "the apocalypse" or "the end of a relationship between a man and a woman". Such a day like this means every has came to end, it's god's way of telling us that the devil has came to earth and makes it into a living hell while the ones who are the righteous can enter God's domain. You can tell when that righteous person has acended to heaven when they vanish and simply leave their clothing for you see, in heaven the "11th Lost Commandment" doesn't apply at all.

(Clay makes a angry face)

Anyway it's not said when this day happens but it will happen as predicted. And when this happens, Jesus Christ himself shall return and those righteous enough will vanish from this earth and join him in eternal bliss.... AMEN!

Soon the Puppingtons just go home while Clay decides to go to Forghetty's for a drink. But then all this red mist surround the bar but Clay ignores it. Then he drinks his usual alcoholic beverages and sees a strange clawed being drinking a martini and disappears, making the mist disappear as well. Clay just shrugs it and continues drinking.

Soon red mist appears in the streets of Moralton. Orel can't help noticing this outside. Bloberta is busy cleaning and cleaning the cleaning products and Block and Shapey are running with scissors in the hallway.

Orel looks at the red mist and thinks to himself, "Hmmm... could this be the warning of "THE RAPTURE?"

**(Meanwhile... At the Thomas Bowlder Library)**

Ms. **F**rancis **C**lara **C**ensordoll is busy burning books as usual thinking to herself, "Now that I have the mayor under my thumb I can allow eggs to be legalized again and perform my ultimate sceme... make every man and woman in town infertile...that way they will know my pain!... plus, "Little babies are the devil's scabies"...heh heh heh

Then red mist appears in the Library and then Ms. Censordoll hears a voice telling her,"Oh I'll make yoru every desire come true... FOR A PRICE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Censordoll cannot believe what she is seeing...Him! Reading a book!" Ms. Censordoll is shocked and then suddenly... she has a cardiac arrest. She clutches her chest and then falls to the ground, dead by heart attack.

Him then says, "Actually the price was allowing me to check out "Superfudge", that Fudge is so funny! Hello? Well I guess I can take the book then!"

Orel continues to look for the source of the red mist and then suddenly falls into a mudpit and then he says, "Oh no, my mom will me mad at me, I better takes these clothes off right now... except for my "righteous whities", now to put it in next to the church. Now off to find out that the mist means and will it be linked to.. THE RAPTURE?"

Clay is drinking as he walks out of Forghetty's and notices Coach Danielle Stopframe with his stuffed bear "Growly" Stopframe sees him and goes "hmph!" and Clay sheds a tear. But then Clay sees something unbelievable and drops his bottle of scotch.

Reverend Putty and Stephanie are going out for Ice cream but then they see something unbelievable.

Doughy's parents Carl and Kim are laughing uncontrolablly and then they see something unbelievable...and continue laughing uncontrolablly.

Officer Papermouth is about to arrest Dr. Potterswheel for malpractice but then they see something unbelivable...

Everyone gathers near the church and they see a strange figure form from the clouds, the being has crab-like claws lobster-like skin, pointed ears, a hooked nose and a long, curled beard, wearing makeup, a woman's red jacket and skirt with pink tulle at the collar and hemline, and black, thigh-high, spike-heeled boots.... it's HIM!!!

Bloberta Puppington sees this and says, "Oh my goodness, it's the devil! And who'd thought he is a "fairysexual." Then she sees Orel's muddy clothing and Clay sees this too and shouts, "HOLY CRAP! IT'S THE RAPTURE!!!"

Him then says, "PEOPLE OF MORALTON, DESPITE YOUR BIBLE-THUMPING WAYS, YOUR NEGATIVE VIBES HAVE BROUGHT ME HERE, Plus I got the similar Idea from the Gangreen Gang...so I'm going to have some fun here.. LOOKS LIKE I'M GOING TO HAVE A HOT TIME IN THE OLD TOWN TONIGHT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

The people run in panic but notice all their clothes vanish. Then Him destroys Soulfoodtown and Chinesefoodtown so all of the African Americans and Asian people move to Moralton. Zombies rise from the dead and attack the living...and they are naked...again! Then the skys rain fireballs and Monsters rise from the ground and eat some townspeople and minor characters.

Him then materializes before Clay and says, "Hello there, your negative vibes are the most powerful of them all...let's go have some fun...IN MY STUDY!!! Clay gulps. Soon Him grabs Clay and puts him on his lap and says, "Everytime I hit you with my belt, you will remember the most horrible things in your past." Clay asks, "Why are you doing this... and did you come out of this bottle?" Him then grabs Clay's scotch, drinks it down, and smashes the bottle oh Clay's head and tells him, "Because it's simple Mr. Puppington... I'M THE ULTIMATE EVIL!" So Him beats Clay with his belt and everytime he does Clay remembers the times he mistreats Orel, puts up with his abusive father Arthur Puppington and remembers... his deceased mother Angela Puppington.

Meanwhile, Orel just happens to be in the blacklist woods and can see from a distance just what is happening in Moralton. Orel then prays to God and says, "God if this is the rapture please take me with you... or at least send the devil away...or summon those super powered girls from that one town. Orel hears no reponse and is rather sad.

Then from out of the distance Doughy runs to Orel and says, "Yikes Orel! You're not wearing clothes, many of the people think God claimed you...here, I brought you your Judas costume from that school play from last year." Doughy hums the song "I hate you Jesus" from that play. Orel then says, "Thanks but I think it really is the end, there is no hope nor prayer that can get rid of the devil. But I'm glad I wasn't in town when he showed up!"

The red mist materialized and a reptilian monster appears. Orel tried to run away but he trips and his "lucky bottle of holy water" falls on the monster, melting him away into nothingness. Orel is amazed by this and Doughy then says, "Orel, I didn't come alone... I brought someone with me..."

To Orel's suprise... it was Christina Posabule! Christina tells Orel, "Orel, that devil guy really is attacking the town, it looks like the end for everyone, and I don't think my bible nor my holy water can help..."

Orel's eyes open and says, "I cannot stand seeing this happening and if God can't do it then I guess it would have to be up to me... I think this might be god's plan, I have to go back to Moralton and get rid of the devil." Doughy then says, "Actually I think we should stop calling it "the devil" and just call it...HIM!" Orel continues, "Ok Doughy, I guess it would be up to ALL of us to stop "HIM" from destroying everything and everyone we love and I know God and Jesus would protect me.."

And with that and to the tune of a 80's song... Orel straps bottle of Holy Water to himself, a few crosses in his pocket, puts on a spiked bracelet that is given to him by Stephanie that is guaranteed to give back luck to the creep he flattens with, looks at photos of his family and friends, and Christina hands him a Bible and tells him, "Good Luck!" Orel kisses her and says, "If I die while on this holy mission, It shall be know that I died trying...for GOD!"

And with that, Orel runs back to Moralton to put a end to HIM's reign of terror...

**TO BE CONCLUDED!!!**

**BONUS! THE LOST COMMANDMENTS COLLECTED FROM EPISODES OF "MORAL OREL"...**

11. Thou shalt be ashamed of thy natural anatomy.

12. Thou shalt only have sex face-to-face, man on top.

13. Thou shalt not bastardize the American language.

14. Thou shalt always clean thy plate and not waste anything, whether thy stomach is full or not.

18. Thou shalt be loyal to all thy friends at the same time.

19. Thou shalt not Masturbate.

21. Get it right!

29. Everything's fine.

*not numbered* The lord works in mysterious ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh God it's HIM!**

**Chapter 2: Him vs Moral Orel**

Note: I DEFINATELY do not own Moral Orel or "The Powerpuff Girls" and by powerpuff girls I mean the american series and not the anime "Powerpuff Girls Z"

This fanfic takes place in the same world as "Painting the Cul De Sac GREEN!"

btw... IT'S THE 10TH ANNIVERSARY OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!

ALSO... THE AUTHOR IS NOT RESPONCIBLE FOR MAKING YOU READERS PISSED OFF DUE TO CONTENT!!!

currently I am sick, I hope I can get better.

--

**(*SPOILER ALERT* THIS FANFIC TAKES PLACE AFTER THE EPISODE "HONOR" SO OREL WILL HAVE A LIMP AFTER THE INCIDENT IN "NATURE PARTS 1 & 2" AND BLOCK POSABULE IS STILL LIVING WITH THE PUPPINGTONS )**

Him's unholy rampage continues in Moralton and it's overly religious citizens are apparently thinking that all this is just part of THE RAPTURE!

A stage just gets erected from the ground and then Him starts singing...

**(Sung to the tune of "Townsville's going down" from the lost PPG episode "See me, Feel me, Gnomey)**

"The city of Moralton's going down!

Tonight on my head will be a brand-new crown!

Moralton's going down!

The Powerpuff Girls are nowhere to be found!

And all of the little old people...

ARE GONNA CRY!

**Dr. Secondopinionson:** Doctors, nurse, take me to a place where I can hide!

Doctors, nurse, take me to a place where I can hide!

(Joe just sticks his tounge out)

NO WAY! No how!

You can run, you can hide, but I will find you!

NO WAY! No how!

I will take control and I will plow...

DOWN YOUR CITY TONIGHT!"

Him then bows and looks at the nervous townspeople and he says, "I'm tired from all that singing..." Then Him fires a bolt of flames at the Alfred G. Diorama Elementary School, setting it on fire and he chuckles at the act. Him then adds, "I think I'll just TELL EVERYONE THEIR SECRETS!" Then a book appears and Him reads it. "Oooh, Principal Fakey you are so horrible... You had a affair with Nurse Nursela Bendy and GOT GONORRHEA FROM HER...then you deny it and accuse your wife of giving it to you in a non-existant affair"

Mrs. Fakey hears this and points a gun at Principal Fakey and she shouts, "SAY HELLO TO MS. CENSORDOLL AND MR. CREEPLER FOR ME ASSHOLE!" Only for her to be tackled down by the other townspeople.

Him then reads another one, "Oh... Doctor Quenton Xavier Potterswheel... your lack of medicals skills were responcible for your wife's death AND YOU GOT OFF OF MEDICAL PAIN!" Dr. Potterswheel pulls out a gun and points at his own head but Reverend Putty grabs the gun and tries to fire at Him. Him then turns the gun into a snake and Putty drops the snake.

Him then sees a chained Clay Puppington and Him says, "YOUR MISERY IS THE MOST DELICIOUS! Perhaps I should mention your DEAD MOTHER AND ALL THE MISERABLE ROTTEN THINGS YOU'VE DONE IN YOUR PATHETIC LIFE! It tastes just like candy..."

Clay then sheds a tear and he says, "I guess all the things I've done... Orel... my drinking didn't help anything...Orel...I'm sorry... andIreallydotakebackallthethingsIdidinthepast! And shooting you!" Him then puts his arms around Clay and says, "I know a fibber when I see and hear one and Mr. Puppington you are such a FIBBER! I could just end your misery and destroy you... but there is no fun in that... I guess I can STICK THIS PINAPPLE UP YOUR KEISTER!" Clay shivers in fear and Him just says, "I learned this from some Adam Sandler movie...SO BEND OVER!

Before Him can do the deed, Joe goes up to Him and says, "I can't belive you're really the devil and some big smelly weirdie homosexual (sticks tounge)" Him just stares at Joe and then he goes back to Clay and says, "Now think of happy thoughts..." Coach Stopframe then sits down and is about to watch Him's next act.

But before Him can do the deed... Orel shows up and shouts, "HIM! I WANT YOU OUT OF THIS TOWN AND STOP HURING THESE PEOPLE!" Him then drops the pineapple and says, "Well well well... looks like Moralton has a hero... YOU'RE NO POWERPUFF GIRL! But you will do!" Orel then says, "How about I challenge you to a thumb-wrestling match and loser leaves town." Him then says, "AGREED! I am a whizz at that! uh oh... I have no thumbs! I guess I must leave town an...hey WAIT A MINUTE!" Orel then says, "Darn, he didn't fall for that!" Him then slithers around Orel and whispers, "Your father HATES YOU...and he gets a jolly from beating you! GIVE UP NOW WHILE I LET YOU LIVE!"

Orel then looks down and says, "Well he did shoot me and denied it... he also said he was glad he did it..." Clay then shouts, "OREL!!! I DIDN'T REALLY MEAN THOSE THINGS, MY LIFE WAS HORRIBLE, MY FATHER...YOUR GRANDFATHER ARTHUR PUPPINGTON USED TO BEAT ME ALOT BEFORE HE DIED...AND YOUR MOTHER INTRODUCED ME TO ALCOHOL AND IT HELPED MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY TEMPORARILY, I HAD NO INTENTION FOR THE BOOZE TO MAKE ME HURT YOU AND NOW I'M GOING TO DIE BECAUSE OF IT...oh son...if I ever get out of this...I swear it will be different between us...I WILL DO ANYTHING IF YOU SAVE ME AND THIS TOWN... JUST MAKE HIM GO AWAY...and do it quick or else he will shove that pineapple up my ass!"

Orel then goes, "Hmmm.... Sorry Him, but as much as I want to see my father punished for all of his wrongdoings, not even he deserves this!" So Orel slashes Him's face with the spiked collar. Him then socks Orel's face with one of his claws and Clay then says, "Remember the time I taught you how to fight?" Orel then replies, "But dad when you did I ended up beating you up and mom." Clay then says to him, "Well this is different, that's the devil...now do IT to the devil...NOW!"

Orel notices Him's claws kinda resembles a fist so Orel then suddenly turns the tables and starts beating the stuffing out of Him and while singing:

"You've got to turn the other cheek! Turn the other cheek! Show the world how strong you are by simply acting weak. Inherit all the world someday cause you will be the meek. Show them just how weak when you turn the other cheek."

Him is down and then he says to Orel, "I have no idea what's with you... BUT YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME... I'M EVIL INCARNATE...I AM EVIL ITSELF!" Him then transforms into a bestial satanic form like the one from the PPG episode "Speed Demon" Orel then falls on his knees and starts praying. Him looks down and says, "I AM ABOUT TO ELIMINATE YOU AND YOU'RE PRAYING? And to who?" Orel then says, 'To God and Jesus!" Him then scratches his head and says, "Ah, people from your mythology. TOO BAD NOT EVEN THEY CAN HELP YOU!"

Orel then tossed many bottles of holy water on Him and with each bottle would cause Him to shrink and scream in pain. Then Orel threw a cross at him and then as if something answered Orel, lightning strikes the cross on Him, frying him to near nothingness. Then in a flash of pink, blue, and green, The Powerpuff Girls arrived! Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are shocked to see Orel defeated Him and Bubbles asked Orel, "How did you do it?" Orel then says, "It was lord's will!" Blossom then says, "Normally we don't ever come to this town because it's so creepy and has that 1950's vibe but we came for Him! Oh and thanks!" Orel then says, "Ok, here's the devil and make sure he never causes any trouble again!" Buttercup then asks Blossom, "What's up with villians from Townsville coming to other towns, What's next? Sedusa, Femme Fatale, and Princess in Aron City? They grab him and fly away.

After Him vanishes, All of Moralton is restored back to normal and Clay is freed and runs and hugs his son and says, "Oh Orel....after what the devil did to me, it made me realize all the things I've done will just come back to me and bite me where it hurts! Well son I kept my word... here's "THE KEY TO MORALTON" You deserved it...do whatever you want!" Orel then says, "Ok...well... I... get to have Christina as a girlfriend despite how different she might seem. Clay gets angry and then stops and says, "You got me there." Then Christina runs and hugs Orel and says, "Orel you did it! You made the devil go away, you're a savior!" Orel then says, "Watch it Christina, I'm not THE savior...just one...Jesus did all the work!" Then Orel says, "And as ruler of Moralton I want parents to be good to their kids". Carl and Kim Latchkey then nervously look at eachother and they forceably hug Doughy since it's a law now, Doughy makes a huge smile after that. Orel then says, "And my next act is...FREE PUPPIES FOR EVERYONE!" And everyone got a free puppy.

Clay then says, "Well I see I made up for the all those rotten things and now you rule Moralton." Orel then says, "Not quite dad, there is one more thing... I'll see you...IN MY ROOM!" Clay then gulps.

**(Meanwhile at Orel's house)**

Bloberta was cleaning the bathroom and when she opened the bottom sink she sees the Amoeba Boys Bossman, Slim, and Junior. Bossman then says to Bloberta, "Ok youse, hand over da money and no one gets hurt, see?" Slim then says, "Yeah, see?" Junior then says, "Yeah... what he said see?" Bloberta then pulls out "Germ Killer" and sprays it at the three, then they scream and run off from her. They end up in Shapey and Block's room and Bossman then says, "That was scary boys, When we get outta here, it's back to stealing oranges!" Then to the trio's horror, they see Shapey with a flame thrower who just says, "Noooooo!" and Block with a huge jackhammer (the same one from "Numb") and says, "Mine!" Sure enough, the Amoeba boys are screwed!

**(Orel's room)**

Clay puts on his pants and says, "Well I always knew I deserved this but what did I do to earn that?" Orel then says, "Actually, I always wanted to know how it felt when I delivered the spanking this time." Orel gets up and his pants fall off. Clay then says, "By the way Orel? Whatever happened to the Devil?"

**(Meanwhile)**

The girls drop Him off in a place that is like Marti Gras on a daily basis and everywhere he looked there were sinners and Catholics. The Powerpuff girls dropped Him off in SINVILLE! Him looks around and makes a huge smile... And Him parties like there is no tomorrow and Him then says, "FORGET EVIL! I'm going to stay here for a looooong tiiiiime! AND PARTY!" And continues to party with the other sinners... and Catholics. Then Him is in a parade and throws beads at women and they flash him and he pretty much stayed in Sinville for a very long time, unable to cause trouble anywhere.

**So once again, the day is saved... thanks to... Moral Orel!**

**AMEN!**

**(Epilogue)**

**THE CITY OF MORALTON...**

And after a few weeks after the Him incident...MOJO JOJO IS ATTACKING THE TOWN!

Mojo is on a jetpack with a blaster gun in his hands/paws and says as he continues his rampage, "MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I Mojo Jojo got the brillian idea to attack a defenceless town and since there is no Powerpuff Girls then this town is defenceless and therefore it's a brilliant plan by me...MOJO JO..." Clay Puppington then shouts, "OH MY GOD... THAT MONKEY CAN WALK LIKE A HUMAN AND TALK LIKE A HUMAN... GET HIM!" Then the Moralton citizens grab Mojo and strip him of his weapons and jetpack and then as Dr. Potterswheel prepares his euthanizing equiptment Mojo Jojo then shouts, "Hey...what are you doing?" Mojo sees the needle and he continues, "Oh no... You're not going to...If you are then why? All I was doing was destroying your town!" Clay Puppington then says, "Forget destroying the town, your existance proves that the theory of Evoution is true! And to keep that theory a theory... we're going to have to destory you...FOR GOOD!"

Mojo shivers at the though and shouts, "HELP! HELP! GET ME OUT OF HERE! AND GET ME OUT OF HERE BECAUSE I NEED HELP!" Then in a flash of pink, blue, and green, The Powerpuff Girls manage to grab Mojo from the angry mob and fly back to Townsville. Mojo sighed a breath of relief and Mojo has tears falling from his eyes and says, "Thank you Powerpuff Girls, those crazy people were going to kill Mojo for they say my existance is bad and they want to end my existance because it is bad and want to ki..." Buttercup then says, "Yeah yeah Mojo." Bubbles then says, "How about we go back to Townsville and let you go, you already suffered though here!" Blossom then says, "Normally we never stop at Statesota because frankly, Moralton and Sinville creeps us out! But what's a superhero without a nemesis?" Mojo then says, "Ok Girls, I promise to only attac Townsville and not anywhere else, I'd hate to think what would happen if I ever attacked Aron City so I will just stay in Townsville!

**So once again, Mojo Jojo's ass is saved...thanks to... THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!**

**THE END**


End file.
